


you're so naïve

by woobff



Series: requests! [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobff/pseuds/woobff
Summary: emotional manipulation involving bets and heart breaking.
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Series: requests! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578544
Kudos: 17





	you're so naïve

**Author's Note:**

> another request! 
> 
> send me one thru my cc! 
> 
> curiouscat.me/softsunhee

" how are you so _manipulative_, " hyunjoon seethes, snatching his wrist away from the other's grip, wanting nothing else than to slap the smirk away from his face. 

his face was red, in anger, in humiliation of how he was embarrassed in public. 

" thing is, how are you so _naïve_ and stupid, hyunjoon, " hyunjae smirks, hand reaching forward to ruffle the younger's hair, making him recoil in disgust. 

seconds passed along with laboured breathing before sobs broke the silence, and hyunjoon was crouched down, fist rubbing his tears away. 

" how could've you believe that anyone would fall in love with you. _especially me,_ " hyunjae cooes maliciously, feet kicking the other making him loose balance. 

" you're always wearing your heart at your sleeves, believing any gestures are _meant for you,_ " he continues, crouching down to maintain eye contact with hyunjoon. 

and hyunjoon could only sob harder into his hand, trying to push away the hand on his shoulder, trying to avoid the heavy feeling in heart and the suffocating weight on his shoulder. 

he could hear the continuous lines of mockery spat to him along with the evil chuckle. 

" three months of dating you was such a chore, did you know hyunjoon? i had to pretend that i like you for a whole three months, i had to _stoop down so low_ just for you, " hyunjae sighs, pulling the boy's hair to make him look up. 

" but you know what's worth it? getting 100,000 ₩ at the end of it, " he continues, taking out a single won to throw at him. 

and when hyunjoon felt the piece of paper to his cheek, and then the rang of the bell, he hurriedly stood up, hand reaching for his bag at the floor along the way. 

looking at hyunjae, who still had the smirk etched on his lips, he did nothing more but just land a slap to the boy's cheek. 

" you're _disgusting_ hyunjae, " he cries out, before slamming the door to the store he is in, open, just to come face to face with his best friend. 

" _hyunjoon_? hey what's wrong? " he heard sunwoo asked, as he was pulled to his chest. 

but he could say nothing except let out sobs into his friend's chest, letting the warmth comfort him. 

" joon, talk- _hyunjae_? " sunwoo had his sentence cut short when the older coming out from the room, cheeks red. 

" keep your pathetic friend, " hyunjae spats out, before bumping hyunjoon's shoulder. 

and when he hears sunwoo yells the boy's name angrily along with worried questions, hyunjoon could only curl further into his embrace. 


End file.
